Carmen Sandiego
Carmen Sandiego is the world's top wanted criminal, head of the criminal organization V.I.L.E., dedicated to commit the most impossible and/or inexplicable crimes. To her, commiting crimes is just a game, a game which she plays very well. She is also Blythe's mother. LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour Carmen Sandiego join Mister Sinister to commit crimes in the multiverse. She joins forces with Candle and Madame Catrophe in going to the jungle Isle. Where she does something for Sinster. Carmen on the island works on the mines for Sinster's plan and when she hears new of Eska, Anna, James, Jessie, Mysterion and Dan entering. She has cavecrocs and TNT stop them from trying to get 50 coins for their treasure. Sandiego keeps her eye on The ALpha Team which she suspects when Killer Moth agrees to. Carmen, Buster and Mdame keep in contact in Pretroius just in case something happens. Carmen and the allies with her visit to Cadence and asks for a lock of her hair before they leave. Carmen with Candle and Valtor go after the treasure for Flame King to use as a trap and possibly with others. Candle, Whitney, Britney, Carmen, Neyla, Buster and Gaul all go into the fire stations and get the piece for Flame King so the trap can be set for them. Hook returns and they offer him a role in their group he declines though Carmen and Cain offer him an idea to take revenge. Ratcliffe, Buster, Cain, Ebon, Lord Maliss, Neyla, Valtor, Carmen, Gaul, Jareth, Rasputin, Flame King, Merlock, Gravtina, The Biskit Twins, Pretorius and Shinzon all fight for Sinster against the B Team, The Multiversal Resistance and Alpha Team who bring them all down one by one Hook and Carmen go with Wesker and Loki to recover the Cubile Animus and Hook begins questioning his loyalty to them as their plans are becoming cleary too dangerous for him and he values life over revenge. Carmen eventually start fighting for the trio and she ends up getting herself offed and killed by The Miracle Elite. Gallery Carmen_San_Diego.JPG 7e0201a0-484c-0133-8ee9-0e17bac22e39.png carmen-sandiego-netflix.jpg carmen-sandiego-netflix-images-2.jpg Carmen_and_Batman.jpg Th-52.jpg Carmen_Sandiego9.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Honorable Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Sexy characters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:The Sinisters of Evil Category:Former members of Darth Sion's Forces Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Mother of Hero Category:Characters who abandon their own children Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Villains Category:The Hunter Force's Villains Category:The Omega League's Villains Category:Loki and Wesker's Alliance Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters hailing from the Carmen Sandiego Universe Category:Animated characters Category:Brotherhood of Vader